love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Umi Sonoda
|imagewidth = 250 |Japanese Name = 園田海未 |Romanized Name = Sonoda Umi |Three Sizes = B 76, W 58, H 80 |Favorite Food = The Kousaka Family's |Disliked Food = Carbonated Beverages |Charm Point = Her long black hair since childhoodLove Live! First Fan Book}} Sonoda Umi is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 16 years old, and is a second year at Otonokizaka High School. Umi was born on March 15. She has long navy blue hair and brown eyes. Her main color is deep blue. She is the leader of lily white, a mini idol unit, and her solo album is called " ". Her Japanese voice actress is Mimori Suzuko, and her English voice actress is . Background Since she was young, Umi has been Kousaka Honoka and Minami Kotori's childhood friend thanks to Honoka inviting her to a game of hide and seek. She is also a member of the school's archery club, which she is quite good at. She believes Honoka is bossy and pushy, but also realizes the perks of having an adventurous friend. Among the members of μ's, Umi takes the role of being their physical trainer. Her father is a martial-arts trainer while her mother teaches traditional Japanese dance, and she is expected to inherit the combined dojo of both. Personality Umi is normally a shy girl, but she has a strong will and has some qualities of a leader. Despite this, she is content to stay reserved and always thinks logically. Umi is uncomfortable with wearing short skirts, but gets used to it after their first live. Apparently, if awakened while sleeping, Umi takes on a completely different and angry personality, and she has the ability to throw "supersonic pillows," according to Season 1 Episode 10. Clubs and Hobbies As the daughter of a traditional family, Umi experts in Kendo, , archery, calligraphy, and traditional dancing. Starting from the second season, she becomes Otonokizaka High School's new student council vice president, taking over Toujou Nozomi's role. She likes reading as well. Umi became the group's main lyricist, and wrote the song "START:DASH!!", along with most of the rest of their songs. She either created the dance steps for START:DASH!! or she aided Kotori in coming up with the choreography.Love Live! Anime Season 1 Episode 5: Nico Strikes Other Data Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *"Umi" is also the Japanese word for sea. Whenever Honoka mentions the sea and calls out "Umi", Umi thinks Honoka is calling her name out instead. *The various media in the project disagree on the relationships between the second-years. In the manga which was published earlier, Honoka is closer to Umi as the two of them are childhood friends and not Kotori, but in the anime and other newer media, the three of them are all childhood friends. *She didn't like to eat sticky food when she was in elementary school.Emitsun Fight Club Episode 6 *In early PVs, Umi and Eli were often shown together, implying they seemed closer before the story for the anime was established. Gallery Official Art= Sonoda Umi Official Profile 1.jpg Sonoda Umi Official Profile 2.jpg Sonoda Umi Official Profile 3.png Sonoda Umi Official Profile 4.png Sonoda Umi Official Profile 5.png Sonoda Umi Official Profile 6.jpg Maid_Sonoda_Umi.jpg Umi Wonderful Rush PV.jpg Sonoda Umi Banner.jpg Umi IC Sticker Mogyutto Profile.jpg Umi BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Umi Snow Halation PV.png Umi Music Start PV.jpg Umi SIF Goods Bonus.jpg Love Live! Manga Vol 1.jpg Love Live! School Idol Diary Comic.png Umi Honoka Kotori BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 2nd Years.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Schoolgate Illustration.jpg Eri-Umi-Honoka Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Umi Eli Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Umi Rin Nozomi Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Kotori Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Umi Rin Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2010.jpg Umi Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2010.jpg Umi Honoka Nozomi Dengeki Hobby Mag Feb 2011.jpg Honoka Umi Eli Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2011.jpg Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag April 2011.jpg Lily white Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2011.jpg Lily white 2 Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2011.jpg Nozomi Umi Rin Natsuiro Egao Illustration.jpg Umi Cure Maid Cafe Image Girl Illustration.jpg Umi Eli Maki Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2011 Textless.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011 Textless.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012.jpg Eli Maki Umi Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2012 Textless.jpg Nozomi Honoka Umi Eri Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2012 Textless.jpg Honoka Umi Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2012 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Maki Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2013 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animedia Jan 2013 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animage Jan 2013.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Newtype Feb 2013.jpg Umi Nico Dengeki G's Mag April 2013.jpg Umi Eri Dengeki G's Mag April 2013.jpg Kotori Nico Umi Musume TYPE Apr 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD2 Magazine Adv.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD1 Magazine Adv.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 153.jpg Honoka Kotori Umi Megami Mag Vol 154.jpg Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 156.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Mag May 2013.jpg Honoka Umi S1BD5 Magazine Adv.jpg Umi Nico Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013.jpg Secret Shortcuts 2 Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2013 (Kotori Umi).jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Umi.jpg Umi Dengeki G's Festival COMIC Vol.34 Cover.jpg Secret Shortcuts 9 Dengeki G's Mag April 2014 (Umi Rin).jpg Umi Hanayo Rin Dengeki G's 4th Live.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 04 (Umi).jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 05 (Umi Honoka).jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou Final (UmiMaki).jpg Umi Dengeki G's Magazine September 2014 Textless.jpg Umi S2 BD4 Cover Textless.jpg Umi Lawson Image Girl Nov 2014.jpg Dream Sensation Umi.jpg LLSID Umi.jpeg LLSID Umi 2.jpeg LLSID Umi 3.jpeg LLSID Umi 4.jpeg LLSID Umi 5.jpeg LL S1BD1 Booklet 1.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 2.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 5.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 4.jpg LL S2BD3 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD3 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD3 Booklet 5.jpg LL S2BD3 Booklet 7.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 5.jpg Umi Dengeki G's Mag April 2015 Cover.jpg Dengeki G's Festival COMIC Vol.40 Umi Tapestry.jpg Kotori Umi Dengeki G's Comic Vol 12 Cover.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Sep 2015 Nico Hanayo Umi.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Nov 2015 Umi Honoka Kotori.jpg VStorage Vol 4 1.jpg VStorage Vol 4 Umi 1.jpg VStorage Vol 4 Umi 2.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Umi.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Feb 2016 Eli Hanayo Umi.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Feb 2016 Umi.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= 017 S1Ep1.png 026 S1Ep1.png 028 S1Ep1.png 032 S1Ep1.png 045 S1Ep1.png 048 S1Ep1.png 050 S1Ep1.png 110 S1Ep1.png 119 S1Ep1.png 120 S1Ep1.png 121 S1Ep1.png 123 S1Ep1.png 125 S1Ep1.png 128 S1Ep1.png 152 S1Ep1.png 153 S1Ep1.png 154 S1Ep1.png 155 S1Ep1.png 156 S1Ep1.png 157 S1Ep1.png 158 S1Ep1.png 159 S1Ep1.png 161 S1Ep1.png 162 S1Ep1.png 163 S1Ep1.png 165 S1Ep1.png 167 S1Ep1.png 169 S1Ep1.png 171 S1Ep1.png 172 S1Ep1.png 175 S1Ep1.png 178 S1Ep1.png 184 S1Ep1.png 187 S1Ep1.png 189 S1Ep1.png 201 S1Ep1.png 204 S1Ep1.png 207 S1Ep1.png 218 S1Ep1.png 220 S1Ep1.png 223 S1Ep1.png 227 S1Ep1.png 229 S1Ep1.png 232 S1Ep1.png 004 S1Ep2.png 006 S1Ep2.png 012 S1Ep2.png 018 S1Ep2.png 021 S1Ep2.png 024 S1Ep2.png 025 S1Ep2.png 027 S1Ep2.png 030 S1Ep2.png 031 S1Ep2.png 035 S1Ep2.png 037 S1Ep2.png 044 S1Ep2.png 049 S1Ep2.png 052 S1Ep2.png 057 S1Ep2.png 065 S1Ep2.png 068 S1Ep2.png 070 S1Ep2.png 079 S1Ep2.png 080 S1Ep2.png 091 S1Ep2.png 093 S1Ep2.png 095 S1Ep2.png 096 S1Ep2.png 098 S1Ep2.png 104 S1Ep2.png 106 S1Ep2.png 108 S1Ep2.png 109 S1Ep2.png 111 S1Ep2.png 113 S1Ep2.png 114 S1Ep2.png 116 S1Ep2.png 118 S1Ep2.png 121 S1Ep2.png 124 S1Ep2.png 125 S1Ep2.png 127 S1Ep2.png 134 S1Ep2.png 137 S1Ep2.png 139 S1Ep2.png 141 S1Ep2.png 147 S1Ep2.png 153 S1Ep2.png 166 S1Ep2.png 176 S1Ep2.png 177 S1Ep2.png 188 S1Ep2.png 199 S1Ep2.png 202 S1Ep2.png 204 S1Ep2.png 205 S1Ep2.png 206 S1Ep2.png 260 S1Ep2.png 280 S1Ep2.png 284 S1Ep2.png 286 S1Ep2.png 006 S1Ep3.png 024 S1Ep3.png 043 S1Ep3.png 046 S1Ep3.png 047 S1Ep3.png 055 S1Ep3.png 057 S1Ep3.png 058 S1Ep3.png 062 S1Ep3.png 063 S1Ep3.png 066 S1Ep3.png 068 S1Ep3.png 071 S1Ep3.png 073 S1Ep3.png 075 S1Ep3.png 076 S1Ep3.png 078 S1Ep3.png 084 S1Ep3.png 086 S1Ep3.png 087 S1Ep3.png 090 S1Ep3.png 093 S1Ep3.png 095 S1Ep3.png 103 S1Ep3.png 115 S1Ep3.png 119 S1Ep3.png 121 S1Ep3.png 123 S1Ep3.png 126 S1Ep3.png 127 S1Ep3.png 128 S1Ep3.png 131 S1Ep3.png 134 S1Ep3.png 138 S1Ep3.png 141 S1Ep3.png 143 S1Ep3.png 160 S1Ep3.png 171 S1Ep3.png 176 S1Ep3.png 177 S1Ep3.png 178 S1Ep3.png 179 S1Ep3.png 182 S1Ep3.png 184 S1Ep3.png 185 S1Ep3.png 209 S1Ep3.png 224 S1Ep3.png 233 S1Ep3.png 243 S1Ep3.png 258 S1Ep3.png 264 S1Ep3.png 269 S1Ep3.png 274 S1Ep3.png 278 S1Ep3.png 289 S1Ep3.png 294 S1Ep3.png 307 S1Ep3.png 320 S1Ep3.png 019 S1Ep4.png 028 S1Ep4.png 029 S1Ep4.png 031 S1Ep4.png 044 S1Ep4.png 049 S1Ep4.png 178 S1Ep4.png 179 S1Ep4.png 180 S1Ep4.png 194 S1Ep4.png 197 S1Ep4.png 198 S1Ep4.png 211 S1Ep4.png 219 S1Ep4.png 288 S1Ep4.png 311 S1Ep4.png 033 S1Ep5.png 035 S1Ep5.png 038 S1Ep5.png 046 S1Ep5.png 057 S1Ep5.png 081 S1Ep5.png 084 S1Ep5.png 093 S1Ep5.png 108 S1Ep5.png 110 S1Ep5.png 212 S1Ep5.png 224 S1Ep5.png 243 S1Ep5.png 264 S1Ep5.png 265 S1Ep5.png 271 S1Ep5.png 280 S1Ep5.png 282 S1Ep5.png 287 S1Ep5.png 338 S1Ep5.png 340 S1Ep5.png 341 S1Ep5.png 342 S1Ep5.png 344 S1Ep5.png 347 S1Ep5.png 009 S1Ep6.png 010 S1Ep6.png 011 S1Ep6.png 016 S1Ep6.png 017 S1Ep6.png 027 S1Ep6.png 028 S1Ep6.png 030 S1Ep6.png 048 S1Ep6.png 049 S1Ep6.png 050 S1Ep6.png 051 S1Ep6.png 052 S1Ep6.png 117 S1Ep6.png 121 S1Ep6.png 125 S1Ep6.png 167 S1Ep6.png 176 S1Ep6.png 177 S1Ep6.png 185 S1Ep6.png 200 S1Ep6.png 221 S1Ep6.png 247 S1Ep6.png 257 S1Ep6.png 260 S1Ep6.png 269 S1Ep6.png 274 S1Ep6.png 287 S1Ep6.png 288 S1Ep6.png 313 S1Ep6.png 324 S1Ep6.png 023 S1Ep7.png 025 S1Ep7.png 026 S1Ep7.png 065 S1Ep7.png 096 S1Ep7.png 143 S1Ep7.png 144 S1Ep7.png 151 S1Ep7.png 156 S1Ep7.png 158 S1Ep7.png 160 S1Ep7.png 162 S1Ep7.png 164 S1Ep7.png 170 S1Ep7.png 171 S1Ep7.png 180 S1Ep7.png 187 S1Ep7.png 189 S1Ep7.png 197 S1Ep7.png 198 S1Ep7.png 202 S1Ep7.png 207 S1Ep7.png 214 S1Ep7.png 227 S1Ep7.png 232 S1Ep7.png 245 S1Ep7.png 251 S1Ep7.png 257 S1Ep7.png 261 S1Ep7.png 266 S1Ep7.png 268 S1Ep7.png 270 S1Ep7.png 272 S1Ep7.png 276 S1Ep7.png 278 S1Ep7.png 279 S1Ep7.png 002 S1Ep8.png 022 S1Ep8.png 059 S1Ep8.png 070 S1Ep8.png 074 S1Ep8.png 119 S1Ep8.png 120 S1Ep8.png 123 S1Ep8.png 158 S1Ep8.png 259 S1Ep8.png 296 S1Ep8.png 311 S1Ep8.png 328 S1Ep8.png 004 S1Ep9.png 015 S1Ep9.png 016 S1Ep9.png 031 S1Ep9.png 085 S1Ep9.png 096 S1Ep9.png 098 S1Ep9.png 114 S1Ep9.png 121 S1Ep9.png 139 S1Ep9.png 142 S1Ep9.png 144 S1Ep9.png 145 S1Ep9.png 158 S1Ep9.png 168 S1Ep9.png 170 S1Ep9.png 182 S1Ep9.png 194 S1Ep9.png 203 S1Ep9.png 210 S1Ep9.png 218 S1Ep9.png 229 S1Ep9.png 230 S1Ep9.png 231 S1Ep9.png 233 S1Ep9.png 257 S1Ep9.png 258 S1Ep9.png 270 S1Ep9.png 275 S1Ep9.png 280 S1Ep9.png 294 S1Ep9.png 295 S1Ep9.png 303 S1Ep9.png 012 S1Ep10.png 015 S1Ep10.png 034 S1Ep10.png 041 S1Ep10.png 067 S1Ep10.png 083 S1Ep10.png 087 S1Ep10.png 089 S1Ep10.png 091 S1Ep10.png 093 S1Ep10.png 095 S1Ep10.png 097 S1Ep10.png 098 S1Ep10.png 101 S1Ep10.png 103 S1Ep10.png 108 S1Ep10.png 116 S1Ep10.png 117 S1Ep10.png 119 S1Ep10.png 171 S1Ep10.png 177 S1Ep10.png 182 S1Ep10.png 185 S1Ep10.png 189 S1Ep10.png 199 S1Ep10.png 208 S1Ep10.png 236 S1Ep10.png 240 S1Ep10.png 244 S1Ep10.png 247 S1Ep10.png 249 S1Ep10.png 254 S1Ep10.png 261 S1Ep10.png 298 S1Ep10.png 007 S1Ep11.png 012 S1Ep11.png 016 S1Ep11.png 030 S1Ep11.png 072 S1Ep11.png 087 S1Ep11.png 094 S1Ep11.png 099 S1Ep11.png 113 S1Ep11.png 134 S1Ep11.png 147 S1Ep11.png 168 S1Ep11.png 169 S1Ep11.png 171 S1Ep11.png 172 S1Ep11.png 183 S1Ep11.png 188 S1Ep11.png 190 S1Ep11.png 191 S1Ep11.png 195 S1Ep11.png 196 S1Ep11.png 200 S1Ep11.png 202 S1Ep11.png 203 S1Ep11.png 205 S1Ep11.png 212 S1Ep11.png 213 S1Ep11.png 233 S1Ep11.png 235 S1Ep11.png 236 S1Ep11.png 258 S1Ep11.png 264 S1Ep11.png 265 S1Ep11.png 279 S1Ep11.png 291 S1Ep11.png 292 S1Ep11.png 293 S1Ep11.png 309 S1Ep11.png 315 S1Ep11.png 320 S1Ep11.png Ep12 00032.png Ep12 00072.png Ep12 00078.png Ep12 00084.png Ep12 00095.png Ep12 00099.png Ep12 00104.png Ep12 00116.png Ep12 00120.png Ep12 00128.png Ep12 00150.png Ep12 00176.png Ep12 00179.png Ep12 00181.png Ep13 00001.png Ep13 00006.png Ep13 00007.png Ep13 00023.png Ep13 00025.png Ep13 00027.png Ep13 00029.png Ep13 00102.png Ep13 00104.png Ep13 00106.png Ep13 00108.png Ep13 00111.png Ep13 00113.png Ep13 00120.png Ep13 00121.png Ep13 00145.png Ep13 00188.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00017.png S2Ep01_00030.png S2Ep01_00050.png S2Ep01_00057.png S2Ep01_00063.png S2Ep01_00065.png S2Ep01_00067.png S2Ep01_00128.png S2Ep01_00163.png S2Ep01_00222.png S2Ep01_00307.png S2Ep01_00311.png S2Ep01_00317.png S2Ep01_00339.png 031 S2Ep2.png 072 S2Ep2.png 077 S2Ep2.png 139 S2Ep2.png 149 S2Ep2.png 194 S2Ep2.png 202 S2Ep2.png 209 S2Ep2.png 258 S2Ep2.png 265 S2Ep2.png 291 S2Ep2.png S2Ep03_00001.jpg S2Ep03_00014.jpg S2Ep03_00017.jpg S2Ep03_00026.jpg S2Ep03_00032.jpg S2Ep03_00041.jpg S2Ep03_00046.jpg S2Ep03_00053.jpg S2Ep03_00087.jpg S2Ep03_00088.jpg S2Ep03_00171.jpg S2Ep03_00282.jpg S2Ep03_00305.jpg S2Ep03_00317.jpg S2Ep03_00320.jpg S2Ep03_00323.jpg S2Ep03_00324.jpg S2Ep03_00362.jpg Donna_Toki_mo_Zutto_3.png S2Ep04_00019.png S2Ep04_00054.png S2Ep04_00061.png S2Ep04_00132.png S2Ep04_00161.png S2Ep04_00202.png S2Ep04_00203.png S2Ep04_00208.png S2Ep05_00003.png S2Ep05_00004.png S2Ep05_00009.png S2Ep05_00052.png S2Ep05_00178.png S2Ep05_00179.png S2Ep05_00180.png S2Ep05_00182.png S2Ep05_00183.png S2Ep05_00184.png S2Ep05_00187.png S2Ep05_00250.png S2Ep05_00347.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep06_00020.png S2Ep06_00081.png S2Ep06_00089.png S2Ep06_00090.png S2Ep06_00092.png S2Ep06_00100.png S2Ep06_00101.png S2Ep06_00116.png S2Ep06_00131.png S2Ep06_00146.png S2Ep06_00149.png S2Ep06_00150.png S2Ep06_00151.png S2Ep06_00152.png S2Ep06_00158.png S2Ep06_00212.png S2Ep06_00215.png S2Ep06_00225.png S2Ep06_00292.png S2Ep06_00303.png S2Ep06_00325.png S2Ep06_00363.png S2Ep07_00020.png S2Ep07_00031.png S2Ep07_00041.png S2Ep07_00052.png S2Ep07_00054.png S2Ep07_00055.png S2Ep07_00058.png S2Ep07_00069.png S2Ep07_00092.png S2Ep07_00095.png S2Ep07_00111.png S2Ep07_00131.png S2Ep07_00143.png S2Ep07_00146.png S2Ep07_00192.png S2Ep07_00193.png S2Ep07_00195.png S2Ep07_00198.png S2Ep07_00206.png S2Ep07_00210.png S2Ep07_00264.png S2Ep07_00269.png S2Ep07_00306.png S2Ep07_00312.png S2Ep07_00333.png S2Ep07_00349.png S2Ep07_00352.png 33_S2Ep08.png 35_S2Ep08.png 37_S2Ep08.png 43_S2Ep08.png 44_S2Ep08.png 46_S2Ep08.png 129_S2Ep08.png 142_S2Ep08.png 146_S2Ep08.png 150_S2Ep08.png 152_S2Ep08.png 154_S2Ep08.png 156_S2Ep08.png 274_S2Ep08.png 337_S2Ep08.png 15_S2Ep09.png 120_S2Ep09.png 125_S2Ep09.png 180_S2Ep09.png 181_S2Ep09.png 197_S2Ep09.png 198_S2Ep09.png 239_S2Ep09.png 290_S2Ep09.png 299_S2Ep09.png 309_S2Ep09.png 339_S2Ep09.png 340_S2Ep09.png 407_S2Ep09.png 408_S2Ep09.png 10_S2Ep10.png 12_S2Ep10.png 28_S2Ep10.png 56_S2Ep10.png 120_S2Ep10.png 132_S2Ep10.png 145_S2Ep10.png 148_S2Ep10.png 195_S2Ep10.png 197_S2Ep10.png 255_S2Ep10.png 275_S2Ep10.png 287_S2Ep10.png 315_S2Ep10.png 319_S2Ep10.png 21_S2Ep11.png 32_S2Ep11.png 100_S2Ep11.png 155_S2Ep11.png 197_S2Ep11.png 221_S2Ep11.png 236_S2Ep11.png 269_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 298_S2Ep11.png 299_S2Ep11.png 49_S2Ep12.png 61_S2Ep12.png 63_S2Ep12.png 65_S2Ep12.png 144_S2Ep12.png 200_S2Ep12.png 255_S2Ep12.png 259_S2Ep12.png 279_S2Ep12.png 290_S2Ep12.png 319_S2Ep12.png 322_S2Ep12.png 374_S2Ep12.png 388_S2Ep12.png 389_S2Ep12.png 404_S2Ep12.png 424_S2Ep12.png 459_S2Ep12.png 483_S2Ep12.png 71_S2Ep13.png 73_S2Ep13.png 75_S2Ep13.png 82_S2Ep13.png 175_S2Ep13.png 216_S2Ep13.png 250_S2Ep13.png 289_S2Ep13.png 297_S2Ep13.png 383_S2Ep13.png 386_S2Ep13.png 399_S2Ep13.png 431_S2Ep13.png |-|Movie Appearances= 0004 Movie.png 0005 Movie.png 0009 Movie.png 0024 Movie.png 0032 Movie.png 0044 Movie.png 0060 Movie.png 0069 Movie.png 0070 Movie.png 0072 Movie.png 0073 Movie.png 0074 Movie.png 0075 Movie.png 0076 Movie.png 0100 Movie.png 0103 Movie.png 0104 Movie.png 0107 Movie.png 0108 Movie.png 0110 Movie.png 0113 Movie.png 0114 Movie.png 0117 Movie.png 0119 Movie.png 0126 Movie.png 0131 Movie.png 0133 Movie.png 0134 Movie.png 0135 Movie.png 0136 Movie.png 0152 Movie.png 0171 Movie.png 0192 Movie.png 0196 Movie.png 0200 Movie.png 0203 Movie.png 0212 Movie.png 0223 Movie.png 0225 Movie.png 0234 Movie.png 0242 Movie.png 0249 Movie.png 0310 Movie.png 0317 Movie.png 0323 Movie.png 0324 Movie.png 0413 Movie.png 0415 Movie.png 0422 Movie.png 0431 Movie.png 0441 Movie.png 0442 Movie.png 0456 Movie.png 0457 Movie.png 0458 Movie.png 0465 Movie.png 0476 Movie.png 0480 Movie.png 0522 Movie.png 0528 Movie.png 0532 Movie.png 0535 Movie.png 0544 Movie.png 0558 Movie.png 0559 Movie.png 0564 Movie.png 0573 Movie.png 0626 Movie.png 0632 Movie.png 0634 Movie.png 0636 Movie.png 0657 Movie.png 0658 Movie.png 0663 Movie.png 0679 Movie.png 0682 Movie.png 0692 Movie.png 0697 Movie.png 0702 Movie.png 0789 Movie.png 0875 Movie.png 0883 Movie.png 0891 Movie.png 0896 Movie.png 0918 Movie.png 0933 Movie.png 0936 Movie.png 0939 Movie.png 0940 Movie.png 0941 Movie.png 0942 Movie.png 0943 Movie.png 0955 Movie.png 0956 Movie.png 0957 Movie.png 0959 Movie.png 0968 Movie.png 0972 Movie.png 0973 Movie.png 0977 Movie.png 0979 Movie.png 0994 Movie.png 0997 Movie.png 1017 Movie.png 1018 Movie.png 1019 Movie.png 1021 Movie.png 1023 Movie.png 1030 Movie.png 1049 Movie.png 1057 Movie.png 1068 Movie.png 1074 Movie.png 1075 Movie.png 1082 Movie.png 1089 Movie.png 1091 Movie.png 1093 Movie.png 1103 Movie.png 1112 Movie.png 1114 Movie.png 1178 Movie.png 1192 Movie.png 1201 Movie.png 1218 Movie.png 1233 Movie.png 1241 Movie.png 1251 Movie.png 1267 Movie.png 1313 Movie.png 1314 Movie.png 1320 Movie.png 1338 Movie.png 1364 Movie.png 1367 Movie.png 1397 Movie.png 1416 Movie.png 1418 Movie.png 1419 Movie.png 1438 Movie.png References es:Sonoda Umi ja:園田海未 zh:園田海未 Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate